Feelings
Warning : This story is about two of my main characters and if you haven't read their stories yet, you might not be able to understand the one-shot but this story can still stand alone. Adeline Adeline Vega looked at the sky above, she was back at camp and no one knows that she's there. After all if anyone found out that she's there a war might break loose. Adeline remembered everything that she has done during the past, wondering if she will be forgiven by her friends, not knowing that everything was already forgotten. She looked up the sky, wondering how her mother managed to make the night so beautiful despite all the problems that she was going thru. Silently she wished that she could be as strong as her mother, unmovable by feelings and emotions. "Isn't it beautiful?" Adeline looked beside her and she was shock to see her half-brother, Christopher Fauns handing her a can of coke.Even though she was surprised to see him, she still took the coke and sat down on the grass that she was standing on. "Of course the sky is beautiful. It will always be beautiful. On that side note, what are you doing in this part of the camp? Aren't you supposed to be together with your beautiful girl friend?" Even under the night sky, I could still see his face turning red. I laughed silently. He brushed off the subject by sitting down next to me and asking me another question. "What about you, I didn't expect you to visit the camp at this hour." "I thought that maybe I should visit the place where he stayed for three years. Unlike him, I wasn't really able to spend my summer here at this paradise." Christopher was a little bit lost about what Adeline said, he was never really close to his half-sister to begin with. And he was fairly new when everything happened. What he only knew was she used to have a close relationship with one of the missing camper."You shouldn't hold back tears. I might not know what happened to you but I'm your half-brother you can use my shoulders to cry on." Adeline stared ahead and saw a large bonfire.Out of a sudden she saw images of the few momments she spent with her love ones. An image of her and the son of Aphrodite fishing on a polluted lake, eating mushrooms instead of fish. Slowly her frown turned into a smile.She began to wonder if Lady Hestia was making her feel this kind of warm feeling inside her heart. "I'm happy to see you cry. Sometimes those who can cry are the strongest not the weakest. Because they are able to show their true emotion to the world and that takes a lot of courage." Adeline was shock to hear those words coming out of her half-brother. She wasn't able to notice that she was crying, but when she did she felt that it was actually a good feeling. Demetra Demetra walked around the graveyard. There are perhaps hundreds or thousand demigods buried undearneath the ground that she was standing on, but she doesn't mind. The brown haired girl continued to walk among hundreds of gravestones until she found her father's and big brother's name. The two gravestones were next to each other. Slowly she kneeled down and touch the grass, a couple of sunflowers started to bloom next to the gravestones. She noticed that the flowers that she left a month ago was no longer there. The flowers might be gone, but the emotions that she left during her last visit was still visible. From the tears that fell down from her eyes, she started to see images of how the two of them died in front of her. Her father, who asked her to hide behind one of the cabinets was eaten alive by a bunch of monsters and her brother who died from an arrow while trying to save his girl friend she saw everything. "I can't do anything! Why am I so weak? If I was strong..the two of you would still be alive! But no! I have to be the stupid daughter of Aphrodite who can only ask on others for help." "It's okay to ask for help, Demi. I'm actually happy whenever you ask for my help because its a sign that you trust me enough to handle the things you can't handle." The voice was familiar to Demetra Collins, she was able to figure out who it was with just one sentence but she couldn't quite pin point where the voice was comming from. "Daniel.." Demetra started."I know this isn't a *cough* good time but..I just wanted to tell you *cough* that I love you." Demetra wasn't expecting Daniel's words. It was like something out of a fairy tale. The last time anyone has said I love you to her was a year ago, when her boyfriend proposed to her. The three words actually brought back painful memories which woke her up to the reality that she was hearing Daniel cough. "Daniel? Where are you? Daniel please! Show yourself. I don't want to lose you too!" At this point, Demetra was already looking around, yelling Daniel's name while tears were falling down from her eyes. When she realize that the surrounding was too dark for her to see anything, she kneeled down and cried her heart out. "Daniel.. please." "I'm not dying you know." said a shadow that was coming from behind Demetra's father's gravestone. He was limping towards Demetra's direction. The brown haired girl couldn't see properly what was wrong with him, but she knows that he was wounded and need help. She was about to walk towards him, when he fell down on his back. When Demetra reached Daniel, she saw a smile on his face. There was no sign of injury at all, he wasn't even wounded. Demetra was about to shake him when he got up and planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm not going to die that easily, I won't die until you say you love me too." "Stupid." The lives of demigods are sad and heart shattering They have endured pain more than once. People close to them either die or start to run away from them. Their lives might be full of unberable pain and sadness, but they will still continue to live on, not for themselves but for the people who loved them. Trivia *Christopher Fauns is owned by User:ArchieScotts Category:Love Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:One-shot Category:Romance